


Gal and Gooey

by Aeo_Xandara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, light and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeo_Xandara/pseuds/Aeo_Xandara
Summary: Kara is flying around aimlessly, and happens to be in the right place at the right time, to save someone who is going to shake up her world.A light and fluffy, 2 part ficlet featuring Kara/Gal Gadot.By request.





	Gal and Gooey

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my amazing little sister and biggest fan. You know who you are, Love you, hope you enjoy.
> 
> As always. Written on my phone v2  
> Mistakes mine, no Beta  
> Enjoy and chat with my on tumbler @aeoxandara

Its was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and Kare was enjoying her day off by flying all around. The ground was a blur as she flew, weaving around mountains, and diving past cliffs. Someone watching could swear she was doing it for fun, and they would be right. She was having fun.

Up until she heard a scream echo through the sky. Given her superhearing, no one else could have heard it, but it was clear as if she was wearing headphones, somone was scared, and they were falling. 

She shot off towards the scream, and within seconds came upon the source. A group of skydivers were all watching as one of their group was plummeting to her death. From what Kara could tell, her chute wouldn't open, nor would the spare. Without wasting a second, Kara shot down towards the falling girl, and caught her within several yards of the ground, but still too close for comfort, as she pulled up from the velocity, she realized it wasn't fast enough, and caged her body around the skydiver, and hit the ground with a tumble hard enough to shatter bones. But luckily she didn't break that easy, and with the skydiver save in her arms, neither did they.

As the chaos settled, Kara helped up the skydiver. "Are you ok?"

The diver nodded frantically. "Yes, yes. Thank you for saving me. No more skydiving for me." Kara almost got lost in the broken accent that the skydiver spoke in.

"At least when I'm not around. Be safe now." And with that, Kara took off back into the sky and towards her appartment. She wanted to tell Alex of how her goofing off, as Alex likes to put it, put her in the right place to save a life.

And no sooner had she thought it, did she find herself landing on her balcony, strutting inside, quickly sticking her tongue out at Alex.

"What?" Her sister asked, dropping the spoonful of icec ream she was about to eat. Kara just stuck out her tongue again. "Fine whatever, have fun goofing off?"

Kara just rolled her eyes. "My 'goofing off'" She used air quotes for effect, " just saved someones life."

"I would argue that it was your superpowers that helped you save them, not your aimless need to fly aimlessly."

"It put me in the right area."

"You have superhearing and can fly at like mach 6 or something."

"A skydiver, failed parachute, you do the math." Kara crossed her arms, refusing to have this taken from her.

"Ok, that varible puts a dent in my arguement, you would definately have a small window to save a life. Fine, I fold. For once your goofing off has paid off."

"Ha, I win." Kara went to their room to change out of her supersuit, and into something a little more lounge worthy.

"Don't get smug, it turns you into a brat." Alex teased from the couch, going back to the tub of ice cream in her lap.

"Only when you don't share the ice cream."

"Oh, no! Uh huh, you ate all of the last one, and I was the one who bought it. You get none of this one." Alex moved to defend the tub with her life, as Kara emerged from the bedroom, clothed like a lazy Kara.

"But I just saved a life" Kara whined, giving her best puppy dog eyes. Alex just rolled hers

"And there is Pizza and pot stickers on the way, so hush." It was Alex's turn to stick out her tongue.

"Fine, but I am changing the movie. I hate Constintine."

"You just want to find something else with that actress you adore so much." Kara didn't even try to hide her blush. Alex was right. "Fine, put on Fast and the Furious, again."

"She's sexy, and that accent. I melt..."

"..into goo, I know. Weakling, you should resisit temptation. Easy prey you are for the dark side." Alex said in a mock tone.

"Shut it yoda, or do I need to pull up that video I have of you and Lucy." Alex's face paled and Kara knew she had won.

"You said you deleted it." 

"I lied."

"You don't know how to lie." Alex countered.

"I learned. You want to try me, I can post it on facebook, or youtube."

"Alright you win, jeez. You are such a brat." Alex said, forking over the ice cream.

"Truce accepted, continue watching your crap movie. The the Angel actress is pretty beautiful, will admit."

Alex rolled her eyes so hard it gave her whiplash. "Perv"

"Only on Sundays." Kara said, scooping a spoon of ice cream into her mouth, before passing it to Alex.

"It is Sunday." Her sister spat back, grabbing the spoon. 

The girls laughed and cuddled into each other as the movie played, Kara slipping into a deep sleep before the Pizza even arrived.

\--------------------------------------------

When Kara awoke the next morning, she already dreaded it. Miss Grant on Monday's was seldom a pleasent experience. And true to form, Kara was correct. Miss Grant seemed grumpy.

Kara delivered Cat's morning latte, hot, and only recieved a death glare in return. What Kara didn't realise is that she had a smile plastered on her face.

"To cheerful, Miss Danvers, dial it down, and get out." Came the orders of the Media queen.

"Yes, Miss Grant." Kara said, letting her smile fade slightly, befor returning to her dest. She closed the office doors, on her way out, knowing that her boss would probably perfer the silence, then the constant chatter of the bullpen droning in the background of her misery.

Lunchtime came and went, with Kara diligently doing her job to please the Queen of all things media related, and everything was fairly status quo till an unexpected visitor showed up.

A tall, slender, and very beautiful Gal Gadot stepped before Kara's desk,  with a soft smile on her face.

"Excuse me, but I am told you are the one to speak to about seeing Miss Grant, yes?" And as Alex always teases her, that accent made her internaly liquify, and mental shut down for about 2 second too long. When she rebooted, she was already babbling.

"Holey guacomole, its you! Oh my god, the most beautiful woman in cinema, on possibly on earth, standing in front of my desk and talking to me, and I am talking out lout, oh golly, strike me where I stand, or sit, I'm sitting right, probably still sitting, I cant feel my face. Shutting up now." Kara slapped her hand over her mouth, and blushed three different shades of red in embarressment.

"Breath, and relax, it's ok." She tried to relax at those words, but the accent was doing thing to her. "Breath" Gal said, a little more forceful, but not unkindly. Kara noticed that even she had a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"Right, breathing, I can do that." Kara mumbled, forcing herself to sit up straighter. "Fangirl moment has passed. Yes, I am the one to see about see Miss Grant. Give me one moment." 

Kara rose from her chair and slipped into Miss Grants office, giving a soft smile to the thank you she recieved from the Goddess standing before her desk.

"Um, Miss Grant, I know you hate unscheduled meetings, but there is a Gal Gadot, wishing to speak with you." Kara was prepared to duck at something, or anything being thrown at her, but all she recieved was a soft, albeit forced smile, from the Queen.

"Send her in Kiera."

"Yes, Miss Grant." Kara turned, and opened the doors for Gal, letting her in, and closed them behind her. As soon as she got to her desk, she started hyperventilating. She just spoke to Gal Gadot, and what!

After several moments of pulling herself together, under the strange stares from Winn, and a few others, she tuned her super hearing into the office, curious of why the actress was there, but mostly becuase she wanted to hear that voice again, it was so much better in person, and somewhat familiar.

"...To be honest Miss Grant, I am really just looking for Supergirl. She saved my life yesterday, and I wanted to thank her properly."  
Gals voice sound very sincere, and Kara almost winced at the angry sigh that came from Miss Grant.

"So, you are wasting some of my precious time, in the hopes that I will connect you to my top selling asset, and friend." Kara smiled slightly at those words, Cat considered supergirl her friend.

"That is right."

"I will pass it along, but I cant say when or what she will say when I do."

"It is all I can ask. Thank you." Gal replied. Kara could hear he soft steps walking back towards the doors, and scrambled to make it look like she wasn't just evesdropping on her  celebrity crush.

As the doors opened, she looked up and found Gal smiling at her, before closing the doors to the office once more. She turned and looked at Kara, and leaned against her desk.

"I don't suppose I could get your email, in case I need to schedule a time to speak with her again, could I?"

Kara almost died on the spot. She knew is for professional reasons, but she was being asked to share her contact info. In fear of speaking, she just  nodded, and wrote it down on a index card from her drawer, and handed to Gal, who took it with a wink, before turning to leave.

Kara, without an ounce of shame watched her as she walked away, admiring every inch of the woman, as if in a trance.

"Kiera!" Came a soft shout from beside her, making her jump and nearly fall out of her chair. "Office, now."

"Yes, Miss Grant." Kara managed to reply getting up without any dignity left, having been caught by her boss.

It was no secret between Kara and Cat, that Kara was Supergirl, she had stopped denying it, and Cat promised not to fire her or publish her identity as long she kept up the good work.

Kara closed the office doors and turned to face her boss who was glaring at her.

"I will make this short and blunt. She is a tall drink of water and you  need a glass, you were ogling her like a teenage boy, and she thinks you're absolutely adorable. So my advice to you is dive, Kara, dive into the glass of water. I know you were listening, so I know you know that she wants to see supergirl, I would refrain from doing so if you can't control your hormones. Now I can see this is gonna rattle you up for the rest of the day, so go home, and do something distracting, I need you functional tommorrow. That is all." Miss Grant returned to her throne, and Kara, immediately darted out of the office, grabbing her bag from under her desk and headed for the stairs, texting her sister along the way.

She need Alex, and she need here now. Or she might just explode.

\-----------------------

"Let me get this straight." Of course Alex had to call Lucy over as soon as Kara told her who this was about. "Gal Gadot, that actress, came to Catco, and you babbled, and still she flirted with you, wants to meet you in your cape, and asked for your email?"

"For the fifth time Lucy, yes. That is what happened." Kara groaned from the pillow she was holding on the couch. "What do I do."

"Seriously, Kara, you have to ask that?" Alex chided. "You put on your suit and go find her. Right now"

"Wait, now?" Kara chanced looking up and was met with a pillow hitting her face. 

"Yes, NOW!" Alex exclaimed, "Do you really intend to keep her waiting. Kara you basically drool over her, and she wants to see you, so go. See her. Swoon her, or something."

Kara nearly gagged. "Alex, don't ever say Swoon again."

"Go" Alex said, pointing to the bedroom, clearly indicating that Kara needs to change and go.

"Alright, I am going, jeez." Kara got up and went to change, doing it at superspeed, out of habbit. She popped in her bluetooth, and it immediately started ringing. She tapped the button, and Alex chirped in.

"I got you, lil sis, Now go. Dont hang up."

"Going" Kara lept out of the windo and took off into the night sky. "How am I supposed to find her... oh." Just as she was asking the question she spotted the actress, sitting alone on a park bench.

It was late, and Kara went supergirl mode as she landed softly behind her. "It's not safe for beautiful women to be out here alone, at night."

"Real smooth, Kara." Came lucy's voice in her ear. Great, she was on speaker with them both. She wanted to groan so bad.

"Oh my, you startled me, Supergirl." Gal said as she suddenly jumped up from the bench spinning around.

"You wanted to see me?" Kara asked, taking her famed pose, with her hands on her hips.

"I wanted to thank you properly, for saving my life. So thank you, you never really gave me a chance out in the fields, you took off so quickly."

"Saving people is kinda what I do, I dont require thanks. You're safe now, and thats a reward in itself, doubly so because I kinda like your movies." Kara smiled, the imitated sounds of a plane crashing crackled in her ear, and she struggled to not roll her eyes.

"Well that is nice of you to say. Well, thank you again, Supergirl. I should get going, it's late."

"G'night" Kara managed to say as Gal walked passed her, and out of the park. Finally able to respond to her sister and best friend, she spat into her mic, "You guys suck."

"Actually kinda expected more from that Kara. From her, not you."  Lucy admitted.

"It's pretty common actually people wanting to just say thank you, I don't know why you expected different. I don't know why I expected different." She sounded kind of broken, she knew it. And she knew Alex knew it.

"Oh, Kara."

"I'm gonna fly around a bit. I will be home soon." Kara said before pressing the button to end the call, and taking of into the night.

\--------------------------------

Kara arrived to work on time, and logged into her computer at  her desk. She pulled up her emails to start getting the day moving, and nearly fell out of her chair.

Top of the list was an unread message from Gal Gadot, subject line reading :Hey Cutie. Kara was almost afraid to open it, but did it after imitating a fish for a moment, and after reading it, she completely turned into a fish, unable to comprehend what she had read, despite it being very clear.

                Dear Kara,  
         I was quite taken with your adorable babbling [is that right word for it?] And I think you are absolutely gorgeous in the adorable kind of way. Last night, as i was waiting for supergirl, who saved my life, I could not get you out of my thoughts. I simply had to email you and ask you this question. Would you like to meet with me and have dinner, or maybe drinks. Or perhaps both.  
     I will be in the city for a couple more days, and would like to spend them with you.

      Awaiting your answer  
         Gal.

Kara reread it for the tenth time, not even realizing that Miss grant was now standing in front of her, both irritated at the ineptitude of her assistant and her marvelous fish impersonation.

"Kiera, my office please. I am growing tired of whatever it is that has you distracted. I can only assume it is that exotic actress that was in here yesterday." Kara followed her into the office, not even bothering to close the doors.

"She asked me on a date." Kara spoke softly, afraid that saying it out loud would wake her up from this dream.

"What, Kara, speak up."

"Gal asked my on a date. Dinner and drinks."

Miss Grant got a playful, yet serious grin on her face. "Oh, Kara, it is time to dive. Say yes, for tonight, and go home and get ready. If you screw this up. You're fired'"

Kara wasn't gonna wait to be told twice. She returned to her desk, and quickly sent her reply to Gal, agreeing to a date, tonight, and attached her cellphone number to it. She logged out, and headed for the stairs, calling Alex as she briskly walked.

"Danvers" Came Alex's reply, meaning she was at the DEO.

"Alex, it's me, I need you and Lucy home NOW."

"Kara what's going on."

"She asked me out."

"Who did?" Alex actually sounded confused, which kinda iritated Kara.

"Gal Gadot. She asked me out. I need your help to get ready. I can't screw this up." Kara hung up and flew home, as soon as she made it to the roof. She got home and began to panic, and freak out.

Panic turned to giddiness as it start to hit her, and if she was able to pass out, she would have, when she recieved a text from a unknown number which read.

-'It's Gal, looking foreward to tonight, meet me at Night Haven 7:30p

Kara passed out.


End file.
